User talk:Scarecroe
Thanks! Hello, Thanks for the welcome! I am new to using MediaWikis ( I have used TikiWiki before, however, so I'm not totally lost ^_^ ), so please bear with me. I was wondering if there was a way to mark a page as being under construction when I am making changes to it so that other people do not edit it ( something similar to the one at http://www.hrwiki.org/index.php/Template:transcriptinprogress ). Also, at some time in the future, I think it would be neat to have a "Gadgets" category; how would I go about creating one? I have a little bit more to add to my synopsis of "Chuck vs. the Truth" (I did not get to type up all my notes yesterday). I don't know if I will have the time tonight, but I will get it done sometime later this week. I will also attempt to write synopses for any Chuck episodes that I see in the future, and I would like to help out as much as I can with this Wiki. Thanks again! Rinox 23:45, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: I agree with Rinox, I think this wiki should have synopsis like the ones featured on the page. You can see my proposed changes about the alma mater article on it's talk page as well. I think it would be best though to have some sort of template or general idea of how this should be done. Cool ... Thanks! Thanks! Rinox 03:18, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the Welcome!! I'm glad to hear there is a confirmed season from the network, and I also hope the strike is over soon :) I will try to add as much as possible to the wiki!! Joni420marie 15:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Create Redirects Hello: How do I create a redirect? I would like to redirect the words "Awesome", "Dr. Devon Woodcomb", etc. to Captain Awesome (actually, to follow Wikipedia's style; it would probably be better to redirect "Awesome", Captain Awesome, etc. to "Dr. Devon Woodcomb"). How do I do this? Also, I have found some strange pages that should be deleted. Could you please create "proposed merged with..." and "proposed to be deleted" templates? Thanks! Rinox 10:47, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the information. I have added a few redirects to the wiki. I have a few more questions though. :A task related to creating redirects is creating disambiguation pages. For example, if someone searches for "intersect", they get to the page about the (first) computer system. However, there was more than one computer system named "the intersect" (the first one was destroyed in episode 101, and the second was created/destroyed in episode 201). Also, the data in Chuck's head is sometimes referred to as "the intersect" in the show. Is there a template that prints "you might also be looking for...", or do I have to write that myself? :Secondly, how would you create sub-categories? I would like to make sub-categories in the "episodes" category for season 1 episodes, season 2 episodes, etc. How would I do this? :Finally, I think it would be helpful to add an "episodes" list to the menu at the left side of the page; but I do not think that I have the permissions to do this. Would you be able to, or be able to direct me to the person who can? :Forgive me for asking so many questions... I am still new to this. Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions! :Rinox 03:17, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for your help! ::Rinox 00:27, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hello again! Thanks again for helping me with the wiki! :::I just discovered that there is a built-in disambiguation page template. There is some documentation for it at . :::Rinox 04:08, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Awesome! I like those "smart" pages... they are quite useful! Thanks for the quick reply, BTW. ^_^ ::::Rinox 04:20, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Sidebar - Monaco Hey I'm new to all this stuff, but I know that only someone with admin rights can edit the sidebar of the wiki. It would be nice to have the "Episodes" tag expand to "Seasons" and then the single episodes. (as seen on, for example, the scrubs wikia page). Could you please do that, or enable someone to do it? Highball13 18:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC)